


Alive, Shiverin' and Traumatized

by Saraste



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Season 1, canonish, m/m romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they've made it out of Atlanta and witnessed the massacre at camp, Daryl and Glenn steal some precious time to come to grips with it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive, Shiverin' and Traumatized

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of 30 prompt induced darlenn ficlets that I'm writing for Hipsterkanaya's 30 day otp challenge. They may or may not be taken as a continuous thing. Some may follow canon events, some may not.
> 
> This one is set between 1X04 and 1X05. It's unadulterated romantic fluff. 
> 
> Prompt 1 was holding hands. I'm also posting this on my tumblr, which is lingeringmirth.

They hold hands and Glenn is afraid to ever let go, and clings, hand shaking.

So is Daryl, not that he’ll ever admit it. He’d thought that pairing up with Glenn in Atlanta, he’d be able to keep the boy safe, seems like safe is a relative terms in these mad days. His heart had grown cold, replaced with anger, when he’d seen Glenn dragged away, heard him call his name.

His name, which Glenn now murmurs against Daryl’s grime-covered skin, hands clinging so hard Daryl feels chinaman is trying to climb under his skin, feels like it anyhow. 

“What you need, take it.”

It’s all Daryl says, as they huddle close, having stolen some precious time together in the wake of the slaughter at camp. Glenn shakes, they’re both exhausted. Daryl had really thought they’d be safe once they made it back, once it was clear the strangers were no threat, just a bunch of men with guns and frail old ones.

Glenn had been safe and that’d been all that mattered. 

Until they’d heard the screams, ran and come to a slaughter. Then it had been all about keeping Glenn alive, again, for Daryl. It was always about keeping Glenn alive. 

And here they were, alive, shiverin' and traumatized, not that there was much left to traumatize, with all they’d seen in the days, weeks gone by. Glenn holds on, fingers curling around Daryl’s own, gripping too tight, enough to hurt, not that it does, much. 

“Daryldaryldaryldaryldaryl…”

His name is a mantra which goes on, never ending, never wavering. Intense, broken, powerful, it fills Daryl, until there’s nothing but the name, Glenn’s voice and his hand in his, shaking.

Daryl holds on.


End file.
